Forever in Our Hearts
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: After losing someone close to them, their emotions started running wild. His death brought them together. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** This will probably be my only Kyle/Wendy story, because I'm actually not much of a fan of this pairing. I just wanted to try writing something more serious and depressing for a change, and in all honesty, this is the only way I think this pairing could ever work. I really hope you like it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** South Park © Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

* * *

_Forever in Our Hearts_

by Angelic Guardian

* * *

_Denial._

Glass shattering into hundreds upon thousands of jagged, irreplaceable little pieces. That's what her heart felt like. It was a painful, empty feeling that just wouldn't go away. She didn't want to believe it was true. When it happened, she desperately held onto the tiniest glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, he would turn out okay. She wanted to believe that he would wake up, and they would go home together, and everything would steadily return to the way it was.

But that never happened. That tiny ounce of hope she was holding onto so dearly in her heart was crushed mercilessly when the doctor entered the waiting room and delivered the news. As soon as he announced it, her entire world came to a screeching halt. She wasn't exactly sure how to feel at first, considering her mind couldn't fully register the news. Her sense of numbness quickly turned into feelings of shock, confusion, and utter disbelief. It almost seemed as though none of it was actually happening, and instead it was just a really, really bad dream…

But it wasn't a dream. It was reality.

She let out a deep, saddened sigh as she lay wide-awake in her bed, reminiscing about that awful night. As much as she hated thinking about it, she remembered it all almost too vividly. Even the thought of that kind doctor, who broke the news to them ever so gently, was enough to arouse feelings of heartache and grief all over again.

She slowly brought up one of her gloved hands and brushed it against her cheek. The soft touch of the wool tickled her skin in the most beautiful way – these gloves were the only tangible things she had to remember him by. They were _his_ gloves, the same ones he had worn ever since they were just kids. Eventually, his hands grew too big to wear the gloves, so he gave them to her instead. She graciously took them from him, appreciating the small but sweet gesture, though she never wore them. They were casually stuffed into her coat pockets, and they became long forgotten over the years. Once she finally dug them up again, she immediately slipped them onto her cold, small hands. She never took them off since then, for wearing them brought back all of those cherished and nearly faded childhood memories she had once shared with him.

Now, they were so much more than just an old, worn-out pair of red gloves…

_Anger._

He walked briskly along the icy sidewalk, the snow crushing beneath his feet and the coldness in the air feeling extremely bitter as it stung against his face, though he hardly seemed to care. After living in South Park his whole life, he'd pretty much become immune to the freezing cold weather by now, anyway.

At least it was something that hadn't changed.

He felt a sharp shiver move down the length of his spine when a single wet snowflake suddenly landed on the tip of his nose. He cursed under his breath, picking up the pace a little bit and hugging himself in order to retain some kind of warmth. He passed by an abandoned store, where he rounded the corner, and it was in that spot that he almost tripped over something.

"Shit!" he cried out as his body fell forward. He caught himself at the last second, his arms flailing out at either side of his body for balance. He straightened himself back up, looking around to see if anyone was snickering to themselves after witnessing that, but there was nobody around, much to his relief. After fully regaining his composure, he looked down to see what exactly he had tripped over. His mouth parted open in surprise.

"Wendy?"

She was sitting on the ground, her knees curled up to her chest, and her back leaning up against the old building. Her face was buried in her hands, and her long, black hair was sprawled out across her shoulders and hanging low, covering most of her thin body.

Kyle, in concern, immediately crouched down beside her.

"Wendy, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked worriedly. "Do your parents know you're out here?"

She didn't bother removing her hands from her face to look at him. She merely shook her head and shifted her body away from him.

"He… h-he lied to me," she whispered.

Kyle blinked, just barely able to hear what she said. "What?"

"H-He," she continued, finally bringing her head up, but still avoiding his eyes, "he said we'd be together forever. He… he broke his promise. He wasn't supposed to leave me like that." She paused, trying so hard to hold back what she _really_ wanted to say. She squeezed her hands into tight fists, the rage inside of her reaching its boiling point. "He was nothing but a no-good, fucking liar!" she snarled shamelessly.

At that point, Kyle grabbed her aggressively by the wrist and yanked her arm toward him, causing her to let out a cry of pain. He used his free hand to forcefully grab her jaw and turn her face toward his so that their eyes met. He leaned his face dangerously close to hers, his eyes two thin, venomous slits.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about him like that!" he commanded in a low, cruel tone, one that caused Wendy to impulsively shrink back in fear, her eyes darting around wildly.

Kyle didn't let go of her wrist as he went on. "He was fucking _in_ _love_ with you, and you know it!"

She stared into his fiery, hate-filled eyes, returning the coldhearted glare, and she was silent for only a moment before violently ripping her wrist right out of his firm grasp.

"You just don't understand, Kyle," she said coldly, rubbing her sore wrist.

Kyle's mouth dropped open in complete shock. "_I _don't understand?!" he screamed, putting a hand to his chest. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Dude, he was my _best friend!_ You're the one who doesn't understand, Wendy!"

She abruptly stood up then, fixing her beret and tossing a lock of her untamed hair behind her shoulder. She looked down at Kyle, a hurt but serious expression on her face as she opened her mouth to say one last thing.

"You weren't in the car when it happened."

And with that, she turned on her heels and began walking away, leaving Kyle to simply sit there and watch her go. The atmosphere around him turned incredibly dark then. His mind froze as his thoughts seemed to be taking over, and he became so lost in them that he didn't even notice when another snowflake landed on his nose, this time melting across his pale skin, untouched and forgotten.

_Bargaining._

That night, Kyle sat alone in his room, his elbow propped up on his desk and his cheek resting in his palm. After what happened earlier, he couldn't seem to get Wendy out of his mind, and he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep later with his conscience screaming at him the way it was right now. Sighing, he reached for his cell phone on the desk.

He could feel his stomach turning into knots as he dialed her number and put the phone to his ear. He waited anxiously as the phone started to ring, each one sounding more drawn out than the last. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, there was a beep on the other end, and Kyle found himself talking without even thinking.

"Hey, Wendy," he began, his stomach flipping uncomfortably inside of him. He took a deep breath. "It's Kyle. Listen, I…" He suddenly hesitated, pondering for a moment about whether or not this message would make any difference at all, but he quickly dismissed the thought and continued.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know it's crappy to be doing this over the phone, but I just… I feel really horrible about what I did. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I don't know what came over me. I just… snapped. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I know it's been really hard for you, too. I mean, the last thing you need right now is…" He paused again, not exactly sure what he was trying to say.

"Look, I'm just really sorry, okay? I hope you'll forgive me," he finished sincerely.

He closed the phone and set it back down on his desk. He wanted to feel better. He really did. He was hoping that calling her would help him feel a little better, but unfortunately, he was still deeply wrapped up in his feelings of regret. He wished he could have been in the car that night instead of her. He wished he could have told him to be cautious and prevented the whole thing from happening in the first place. If he could have just been there, maybe his best friend would still be alive.

But it was only a wish.

_Depression._

She spent most of her time at the cemetery nowadays. Somehow, she felt strangely at peace whenever she was there. She stared longingly at his tombstone, and as she did so, she felt her chest starting to ache. She brought a hand up to it and touched her chest softly. Her heart pounded heavily inside of it, throbbing and striking against her body so harshly that it was almost as if her heart was trying to burst out of her completely.

The grief suddenly hit her like a powerful wave, causing her to break down and pour out with sorrow. She sobbed uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face as she gasped for air. Her loud whimpers echoed into the night, and the loneliness only made her cry harder.

She collapsed then, her hands and knees hitting against the cold, hard pavement with a thud as her bones collided with the ground. She simply lay there, her hands now clenched into two balled up fists, her knuckles beneath his red gloves digging into cement. Her body hunched forward as her knees rubbed against the gravel. She stared at the ground through her glassy, watery eyes. She choked on her tears, and her head slumped down, when out of nowhere, she felt warmth on her back.

Startled, she gasped, and her body froze. Her heartbeat sped up when she heard a loud thump as someone fell to the ground right beside her. She hesitantly turned her head, blinking hard to clear the tears from her eyes, the darkness making it even more difficult for her to actually make out the person's figure. Her breathing grew hot and heavy as she parted her lips and spoke in a meek, scared voice.

"K-Kyle?"

The unknown person next to her swallowed an enormous lump forming in his throat, though he couldn't bring himself to hold back his tears anymore, either. He started crying hysterically, tears rolling down his cheeks like a broken faucet. He sniffled several times before slowly and sheepishly nodding his head in reply.

She tried to look him in the eyes, but it was practically impossible, since his gaze was locked onto the ground. His frail body was arched over, and he was trembling. She cautiously lifted her hand off the ground, unclenching her fingers and spreading them open inch by inch before gently placing her hand on top of his back.

The touch was soft, soothing, comforting…

He eventually turned his head to look at her. His vibrant green eyes met her dark chocolate ones, looking especially bright in contrast with the dark sky. He blinked, causing two more glistening tears to escape and roll down his red, blotchy cheeks.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes, containing nothing but hurt and deep sadness.

He suddenly brought up one of his thin, shaky arms and slinked it around her back, wrapping it tightly around her and pulling her closely toward him. She quickly reached up and draped her arm around his neck. The hand she had on his back instinctively slid upward and linked together with her other hand.

They hugged each other affectionately, their heads resting against each other's shoulders.

They held onto each other in a way that seemed like they never wanted to let go. They needed each other. Needed the human contact. Needed to know that someone was there for them. Someone who was suffering in the same way. Someone who understood. They needed each other, more so than either one was even able to realize just yet.

She suddenly felt a shiver shoot down her spine, spreading throughout her entire body, crawling all the way through the length of her legs, and leaving her veins tingling.

They gradually started to pull away, their bodies still weak and shaking, their cheeks wet and stained with tears, and their noses running. They each gave each other a half-hearted but reassuring smile before letting go from the warm embrace altogether.

They sat together for the rest of the night in a comfortable silence.

_Acceptance._

"Do you still love him?"

Taken aback by the question, Wendy abruptly stopped walking, which caused Kyle to stop as well, since the two were holding hands, their red and green gloved fingers laced into each other.

They had pretty much become inseparable ever since that night they spent together in the cemetery. Now, about a month later, they were walking home, and although it was dark outside, it wasn't as unbearably cold as it usually was.

Wendy stood, motionless, gazing at Kyle with a look of confusion. He simply stared back, patiently waiting for her to answer his question.

But she didn't respond by saying anything. Instead, she quietly let go of his hand and pulled off one of her gloves. She extended it out toward him.

"I'm sure he'd want you to have one of these, too."

He looked down at the glove, and then back up at her. There was some kind of spark that seemed to ignite in the air then.

He started inching closer to her face. She felt his cold, damp gloved hand gently rest on her back. His other hand gradually reached up and tucked behind her ear, his fingers tangling themselves into her silky hair.

And those beautiful green eyes, the ones that were staring so deeply and lovingly into hers, reaching down into her soul, drifted shut. She closed hers as well, and her heart started racing as she felt his hot breath near her lips.

And then he kissed her. Nothing overly dramatic or passionate, nothing filled with sparks or driving adrenaline. Just a sweet, innocent kiss, one that sealed the fact that he was there for her, and she was for him.

They slowly broke apart, their lips now warm and moist from the tender kiss.

She opened her eyes to see his kind, emerald ones staring back at her. They both stood there, the dark blue sky growing darker, the crickets chirping in melodic harmony, the snow falling silently all around them…

Kyle smiled at her as he took the glove from her hand, and for the first time since Stan's death, Wendy could feel her heart filling with happiness.

And in that moment, they both knew their broken hearts were finally beginning to heal.


End file.
